Justas de Caballeros
by Silsir3
Summary: Las Justas Anuales de Caballeros llegan a ser de los eventos de caballería más importantes que hay, y Darling Charming tiene la oportunidad de participar, ¿podrá demostrarles a todos su valía como caballeros, incluyendo a sus padres? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Mucho gusto queridos lectores, este es el capítulo cuatro de mi proyecto de Ever After High "El Capítulo Final". En este voy a añadir unos OC's, así que espero que les sean de su agrado.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR, NARRADORA, _y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Justas de Caballeros**

 _Otro día amanecía en Ever After High, y nos encontramos en medio del Bosque Encantado con Darling Charming._

 _La joven princesa se encontraba, como siempre, en su lugar secreto para poder practicar su combate de espada._

 ** _En mi opinión ella no necesita practicar para nada, de por sí ella la mejor en la escuela en todos los aspectos de ser un caballero, tiene una armadura brillante, un caballo, una espada y ha ayudado a quien este en apuros._**

 _En eso tienes mucha razón, ella llega a ser de lo más sorprendente, pero para mantenerlo así debe seguir practicando para mejorarse a sí misma._

 _ **Supongo, aunque en lo personal preferiría que ella pudiera demostrarles a todos de los que es capaz para que no piensen que solo es una 'damisela en apuros'. Y con 'todos' hablo de sus padres.**_

 _Los Charming llegan a ser de las familias más conservadoras en todo el reino, creyendo que las tradiciones no deben cambiar para nada. Los chicos siendo héroes y las chicas damiselas en peligro._

 ** _Eso es te-rri-ble. Y es justo la razón por la que Darling hace esto, para demostrar que las princesas también puede ser buenas siendo caballeros como los chicos._**

 ** _Tengo una pequeña duda ¿Acaso estamos realizando demasiada exposición?_**

 _Yo no lo creo así, siempre y cuando no adelantemos nada de la historia._

 ** _Hablando la historia, Darling ya estaba acabando su rutina de entrenamiento y guardando su equipo, con lo cual empezó su camino de vuelta a la escuela, lo que no esperaba era una noticia que podría cambiar totalmente el rumbo de su historia._**

* * *

 _Darling ya se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela en camino a su casillero para sacar unos libros, cuando de repente alguien gritó su nombre, y al voltear a ver quien era, vio a Madeline Hatter._

"¿Maddie? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Darling, el director Grimm te ha estado llamando toda la mañana, ¿dónde estabas?"

"Estaba practicando un poco en medio del Bosque Encantado toda la mañana, ¿para qué me quiere el director Grimm?"

"Pienso que sería mejor que él te lo explique, en parte porque yo no le entendí a lo que dijo" _dijo Maddie, lo cual saco una sonrisa a su amiga_ "Si haces sonreír a alguien significa que es un buen día"

 ** _Con eso, ambas se dirigieron a la oficina del director._**

* * *

 _Al entrar a la oficina, Darling vio que además de los co-directores, también se encontraba Apple White, a la cual le dio una sonrisa. Pero entonces su mirada se centró el Milton cuando este empezó a hablar._

"Darling Charming, que gusto que este aquí con nosotros. Espero que la señorita Hatter le haya explicado algo de la situación actual"

"La verdad es que estoy confundida del porque estoy aquí. ¿Acaso estoy en problemas?" _preguntó Darling, con lo cual Milton dio una mirada enojada a Maddie, a lo cual ella solo rió._

"Todo lo contrario señorita, porque usted justo ahora tiene una gran oportunidad entre sus manos" _dijo Milton._

"Como ya se habrá enterado, su hermano Daring Charming tuvo un percance durante su práctica de librobol" _dijo Giles._

"Me enteré de eso, espero que se recupere pronto" _respondió Darling._

"Exacto. Desafortunadamente, los enfermeros dicen que se va a tardar máximo una semana en recuperarse"

"Ouch"

"¿Y esto concierne a Darling en qué manera? Además de ser su familia, por supuesto" **_dijo la hija del Sombrerero, a lo cual Milton respondió._**

"A eso vamos. El problema es que las Justa Anuales de Caballeros se van a celebrar en poco tiempo, y sin su hermano mayor, nos quedamos sin un caballero que represente a nuestra región. Por lo cual, le solicitamos a usted sea nuestra representante el las justas de este año"

 ** _Darling no podía creer lo que había oído, Milton Grimm, el director gruñón de la escuela, el que quería que se siguieran los destinos, le estaba pidiendo que participara en las Justas de Caballeros; lo cual llega a ser algo realmente grande, créanme._**

"¡¿Las Justas Anuales de Caballeros?! Como los más grandes eventos de caballeros en donde solo los mejores participan, ¿esas justas?" **_r_** ** _espondió con una gran emoción._**

"Exactamente, originalmente pensé en su hermano Dexter para esto, pero el no es precisamente material de caballero"

"Además, usted ya ha demostrado su capacidad durante las crisis en el País de las Maravillas y con la Reina Malvada, por lo cual sería una tontería el no pedirle que nos represente" **_dijo Giles, con lo cual Darling se sonrojo un poco a causa de..._**

 _¡Ni te atrevas jovencita!_

 _¡Ese llega a ser un detalle que será explorado en su momento y ahora no vas a decirlo!_

 ** _Solo es un pequeño 'foreshadowing'. Dejen de mirarme así. Pff, esta bien, continuemos con la historia._**

"Entonces cual es su respuesta" **_dijo Milton._**

"Sería más que un honor el participar, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que vayan a decir mis padres conforme a esto. Dudo que les agrade la idea de que una 'damisela' participe en algo de 'príncipes'" **_expresó Darling._**

"No se preocupe, ya hablamos con sus padres al respecto"

"¿Y qué dijeron?"

"Hum, fue una conversación muy animosa" **_dijo Giles._**

"Es decir que estaban molestos"

"Eso no es importante señorita, a fin de cuentas la opinión de los padres solo es una consulta en los asuntos de los caballeros. Lo que significa que la decisión de que si quiere participar recae en usted" **_explicó Milton._**

"Por supuesto que voy a participar" **_respondió una extra-feliz Darling._**

"Muy bien, eso resuelve todo. Mañana en la mañana irá a la sede del evento que será en los campos del castillo de Blancanieves junto a las co-presidentas del Consejo Estudiantil Real la señorita White y la señorita Hatter como sus acompañantes"

"Además, ellas nos informaran de su desempeño a su regreso" **_dijo Giles._**

"Dependiendo de esa información se va a considerar su transferencia de la clase de Damisela en Apuros a Heroísmo 101 y relativos, ya que si demuestra sus habilidades en este entorno, sería prueba de que su destino es otro y necesitaría aprender como ser una heroína de cuentos de hada"

"Muchas gracias. No los decepcionaré"

"Eso esperamos"

 ** _Al salir del lugar, Darling no podía creer esto, tendría una oportunidad de demostrarles a todos de lo que es capaz. Estaba reescribiendo su destino, no iba a ser una princesa en apuros, sino una heroína. Solo debía mantenerse calmada._**

* * *

"¿Has visto mi escudo?"

"Creo que lo tienes debajo de tu cama" **_le dijo Rosabella a su compañera de cuarto, Darling actualmente no se encontraba tan calmada como en la mañana mientras arreglaba todo su equipaje para el gran día que tendría._**

"¿Dónde esta mi espada?"

"En el armario" **_respondió._**

"Rosabella no se que armadura llevar, si la ligera o la robusta, ¿tu qué crees?"

"Yo creo que deberías calmarte un poco. Yo nunca te había visto así de nerviosa salvo por las tareas del profesor Rumpelstiltskin"

"Perdona, es que está es una gran oportunidad y no quiero quedar mal. Quiero decir, son las Justas Anuales de Caballeros"

"Eso lo entiendo, y estoy muy orgullosa por lo que vas a hacer. Pero tampoco es excusa para que pongas mucha presión sobre ti, disfrútalo y da lo mejor de ti"

"Lo haré, muchas gracias Rosabella, eres una gran amiga" **_respondió Darling con más ánimos._**

"Ya lo sé. Y te recomiendo la ligera, así tienes más libertad de movimiento"

 _ **Entonces ambas empezaron a reírse por el comentario de la princesa. Cuando finalmente llego la hora de irse a dormir Darling se encontraba pensativa de como iba a ir el día de mañana y lo que significaría para el resto de su vida, y sabía que debía esforzarse al máximo.**_

* * *

 _El viaje a la sede del evento fue relativamente normal, salvo por el juego de 'Yo espío' de Madeline que invadió la mayor parte de este particularmente tranquilo recorrido que duró solo unas horas. Pero cuando llegaron a su destino, se maravillaron al ver el lugar._

 _Los campos de Su Majestad fueron usados desde hace años como sede del evento por el espacio que proporcionaba y la belleza de sus paisajes, se arreglan conforme a las necesidades de las competencias que se llevaran a cabo y gradas para el público, además de un comedor al aire libre y el campo principal._

 _ **Si son varias competencias, ¿porqué les llaman 'Justas de Caballeros'? En mi opinión sería más preciso que lo llamaran Torneo.**_

 _Originalmente solo eran justas, pero luego se añadieron combates de espadas y tiro con arco para hacerlo más variado._

 _Pero no querían que cambiar el nombre así que siguieron con 'justas' solo por tradición._

"Es algo así como el asunto de la sub-directora en la escuela del País de las Maravillas, una cuestión de principios" **_gracias Maddie_** "De nada"

 ** _Apple y Darling no le dieron importancia a esto y todas siguieron con sus propios caminos, mientras Apple y Maddie iban a acomodarse en las gradas, Darling debía ir a prepararse para la ceremonia de apertura junto a los demás participantes._**

 _Cuando entro a la choza de descanso vio que estaba hecha de piedras con un techo de paja, con el suficiente espacio para 4 personas, los cuales serían los participantes. Aunque actualmente solo estaba ella, así que dejo sus cosas sobre su un sofá y decidió el pensar como serían sus adversarios._

 _Sabía que iban a ser muy buenos, ya que el solo estar aquí es una prueba de eso. Supuso que algunos serían los mismos de los años anteriores, el problema es que sus padres no la dejaban venir a ver porque creían que eso la 'malcriaría', y aunque Daring siempre contaba lo que hacía y lo asombroso que era, casi nunca mencionaba a los demás._

 _ **En otras palabras, ella no sabía como eran las personas contra las que se iba a enfrentar y eso la ponía en desventaja.**_

 _ **Pero entonces escucho la puerta abrirse, lo que la saco de sus pensamientos.**_

"Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?" **_dijo una voz conocida para ella._**

"¡Chase!" **_dijo Darling que fue a abrazar a su amigo del País de las Maravillas._**

"¡Darling! Es bueno ver una cara conocida" _**dijo Chase, que venía con una armadura más ligera en comparación con la usaba antes, pero prácticamente con el mismo diseño.**_

"Igualmente, ¿cómo te ha ido en el País de las Maravillas?" _**dijo Darling terminando de abrazarlo y ambos dirigiéndose al sofá.**_

"Como siempre, aunque tuve complicaciones tratando de resolver una discusión entre Tweedledum y Tweedledee" **_dijo algo avergonzado_** "¿Y tu que tienes para contarme?"

"Nada en especial, solo lo emocionada que estoy al estar aquí. Es como un sueño hecho realidad"

"Ni que lo digas, es también mi primera vez aquí y es un honor el representar a toda mi gente del País de las Maravillas, así que voy a dar lo mejor. Siempre y cuando no haya una competencia de baile"

"Lo dudo, pero si hubiera te destrozaría completamente en la pista"

"He mejorado desde la última vez, tal vez qui..."

 ** _De repente, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta de una patada interrumpió su conversación._**

"Así que este año tenemos carne fresca, espero que no sucumban a la presión" **_dijo esa persona._**

 _ **El era un joven de piel morena y cabello oscuro que usaba unas gafas de sol, vestía de una túnica color carmesí cuyas mangas son de un tono más ligero, llevaba unos pantalones de color oro que eran sostenidos por un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla dorada tiene la palabra 'SHERIFF' y unas botas con punta color negras. Creo que debo mejorar en mis descripciones.**_

"¿Y tu eres?" **_pregunto Chase, algo molesto por lo que les dijo._**

"¿Quién soy yo? Queras decir ¿quienes son ustedes? Yo soy Northon Nottingham, hijo del Sheriff de Nottingham, caballero de Nottingham y el nuevo campeón de las justas"

"Bueno NORTHON, yo soy Darling Charming, caballero de Ever After y dudo que me puedas vencer" **_dijo con gran determinación, ¡Vamos Chica!_**

"Y yo me llamo Chase Redford, caballero del País de las Maravillas y TÚ deberías mejorar tu actitud"

"¿Charming? ¿Como pariente de Daring Charming?" **_pregunto Northon._**

"Soy su hermana"

 ** _Ante esta respuesta, Northon empezó a reírse, y cuando paro empezó a hablar_** "Daring Charming finalmente se dio cuenta de lo grande que soy, y envió a su hermanita en su lugar, que vergüenza para su familia"

 _ **Darling se encontraba a punto de estallar toda su ira sobre el, pero parece que Chase se le adelanto en eso, confrontándolo cara a cara.**_

"¡Ni te atrevas a insultarla de ninguna manera o sino!"

"¿O sino qué? Vas a hacerme una fiesta de té"

 _ **Chase estaba a punto de empezar algo, y si lo hace, acabaría muy mal para ambos. Por suerte, una voz femenina resonó sobre esta escena.**_

"¡Paren!"

 _ **Todos voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz que provenía de la puerta, era una joven de largo cabello negro, con una piel clara y ojos azules, que vestía con la mitad superior de una armadura que sería una cota de malla, el peto y brazales, por debajo estaba lo que parecía una camisa manga larga color roja con decoraciones doradas en las mangas. Sus pantalones eran de color marrón con una correa donde se encontraba una espada, y debajo de las rodillas vestía las grebas y de calzado el escarpe de una armadura. Eso estuvo mejor.**_

"Yo te recomiendo no bajar a su nivel, porque si no tendrías el mismo valor que él" **_dijo la joven a Chase._**

"No te metas en estos asuntos Catherine, esto es entre él y yo" **_dijo Northon._**

"Es mi asunto si quieres hacer que lo eliminen, y eso no esta bien. Ahora sera mejor que esto se resuelva durante la competencia como lo hacen los verdaderos caballeros, con honor"

 ** _Gracias a esto, Chase se alejo de Northon sin decir una palabra, y saliendo por un poco de aire fresco._**

"¿Quién necesita 'honor' cuando ya eres el mejor caballero?" _**dijo Northon, saliendo de la choza un aire de superioridad (totalmente egocentrista).**_

"Eso estuvo muy bien" **_le dijo Darling a Catherine._**

"Solo buscar ayudar a alguien. Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente, yo soy Catherine Pendragon, hija del Rey Arturo"

"Darling Charming, hija de los reyes Charming"

"Es bueno tener a otra chica aquí para variar, en especial porque eres una Charming. ¿Acaso tu hermano es Daring?"

"Si, ¿lo conoces?"

"Desde el año pasado, fue mi primera vez aquí y me enfrente contra él. Llega a ser muy habilidoso, aunque un poco narcisista"

"Es verdad, este año el esta incapacitado y yo vine en su lugar"

"Espero que seas igual de buena que él, incluso mejor"

"Muchas gracias, y me puedes decir cual es el asunto con Northon"

"La misma vieja historia, su padre es muy amigo del príncipe Juan, por lo cual es siempre escogido como caballero de Nottingham, aunque en mi opinión le falta el carácter"

"Si, no me cae para nada bien"

"Solo es una molestia menor, es mejor ignorar a esa clase de personas, yo personalmente culpo a sus padres por malcriarlo"

"Si mis padres me escucharan decir algo así, estaría más que muerta" **_expresó Darling, que le agradaba la actitud de Catherine._**

"Distintos métodos de crianza, mi padre me dio más libertades y no me obligo a nada, supongo que es por eso. Disculpa si eso te ofendió a ti o a tus padres" **_dijo con un tono de preocupación._**

"Relájate, no lo tomo personal. Me agrada escuchar que otra chica siga sus sueños sin importar lo que le digan"

"En parte creo que es por mi destino que no dicen tanto, pero a veces si escucho que dicen algo. Solo pongo esas palabras entre las razones para esforzarme"

"Esa es una buena técnica, lo intentare"

 _ **Su platica es interrumpida por el sonido de los alto parlantes, por donde una voz masculina dice**_ "Todos lo caballeros, por favor vengan al campo principal para la ceremonia de apertura"

"Esa es nuestra señal. Sera mejor que nos apresuremos" **_dijo Catherine._**

"Gracias por la platica" **_dijo Darling._**

 ** _Con esto ambas princesas salieron de la choza, rumbo a su destino._**

* * *

 _Nos encontramos en el campo principal, el cual consistía en un largo terreno en donde una hilera de gradas paralelas a este se encontraban sentadas llenas del público gustoso en ver la competencia cubiertas con carpas, mientras que los reyes y reinas se encontraban en la sección central para poder realizar su labor como jurados de la competencia._

 _Entre la realeza, se encontraban su Majestad Blancanieves al centro; a su derecha sus Majestades el Rey y la Reina Charming, y su Majestad la Reina Roja. A su la izquierdo se encuentran su Majestad el Rey Arturo y su 'Alteza' el príncipe Juan Lackland._

 ** _Entonces el presentador empezó a hablar por los alto-parlantes._**

"Damas y caballeros del público, sean bienvenidos a las Justas Anuales de Caballeros. Una competencia donde los mejores caballeros de todos los reinos se enfrentaran en distintas pruebas para demostrar quien es el mejor de todos. Y sin más retraso, les presento a los caballeros"

 _Con esto, los caballeros empezaron a entrar, cada uno caminando al lado de sus caballos y al frente de ellos se encontraban sus respectivos acompañantes alzando las banderas de cada región._

 _Cada uno de ellos demostraba un aire de tranquilidad y determinación en su labor durante este torneo. Los acompañantes se retiraron junto a los caballos, dejando solo a los participantes en una fila enfrente a todos._

 ** _Cuando ya todo se calmó, Blancanieves se paro y empezó a hablar._**

"Es un honor el tenerlos a todos aquí el día de hoy, porque eso dice que ustedes llegan a ser extra-especiales y son grandes caballeros por méritos propios. Pero, solo puede haber un ganador, así que les deseo la mejor suerte y que el mejor gane"

 _ **Al terminar su discurso, un coro de aplausos y ovaciones sonaron, excepto los reyes Charming, que solo aplaudían y con una mirada dirigida a su hija, lo cual no pasó desapercibida para ella. Su padres no veían para nada bien esto, pero eso no iba de ningún modo a detenerla y estaba decidida a ganar.**_

* * *

"El primer evento será Tiro con Arco, todos los participantes prepárense y vayan al campo de tiro" **_se escuchó en las bocinas._**

"Tengan cuidado damiselas, porque yo siempre doy en el blanco" **_dijo el cretino mientras iba en camino al lugar._**

"Ah sí, pues ya lo veremos" **_dijo Chase, molesto por su actitud._**

"Lo malo es que si es muy bueno con el arco y flecha, excepto el tercer tiro" **_dijo Catherine a Darling._**

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Solo espera y veras"

"Yo quisiera ser buena con los 3 tiros, la arquearía no es mucho lo mío" **_dijo Darling._**

"Solo apunta, respira y suelta la flecha en el momento indicado, es sencillo"

"Gracias, me alegra que ayudes a la competencia"

"Todos debemos esforzarnos al máximo o sino no sería divertido"

 _ **Ya todos se encuentran en el campo de tiro, en donde hay una diana por participante y a los lados se encuentra el público. Entonces, Blancanieves se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.**_

"Queridos concursantes, les doy la bienvenida al evento del 'Tiro con Arco'. Un evento en la cual la paciencia y el control de uno llegan a reflejarse. Cada uno tendrá 1 minuto para disparar 3 flechas al blanco, irán por turnos y al final el que obtenga más puntos gana esta etapa. Mucha suerte a todos"

 _ **¿No pueden ustedes narrar la parte deportiva? Llega a ser algo complicado con todos estos términos y acciones.**_

 _Será mejor que aprendas a hacerlo._

 _Y que mejor manera que la práctica._

 _ **Esta bien, pero no digan que no les advertí. El primero en ir es Chase Redford, el cual se acomoda en posición y cuando lo indican, empieza a disparar. Dispara su primer flecha, luego carga y dispara la segunda e igual con la tercera. Todas terminan en los aros rojos para una puntuación total de 23 puntos, a lo cual la Reina Roja parecía más o menos feliz, es difícil decirlo.**_

"Bien hecho" **_dijo Northon a Chase_** "Para un novato, déjenme mostrarles como se hace" **_t_** ** _odo un cliché._**

 ** _Ahora es turno de Northon, el cual parece tener un buen entrenamiento del arco y flecha, ya que los dos primeros tiros dan en el centro. El príncipe Juan y su padre lo victoreaban._**

"Esto es tan sencillo, hasta podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Y lo voy a hacer" **_dijo Northon, quien cerró los ojos y disparo su tercer flecha._**

 ** _Solo que esta no dio para nada cerca del centro, si no en el aro exterior. Ante esto, ambos se quedaron callados, avergonzados por lo que paso. Su puntaje final fue de 21. Northon se fue enojado sin hablarle a nadie._**

"A eso me refería, siempre se deja llevar por su ego para el tercer tiro. El año pasado pasó lo mismo, yo le aconseje que no lo hiciera pero no me escucho y perdió" **_dijo Catherine._**

"Ya veo. Hey, ya es tu turno, buena suerte" **_dijo Darling_**

"Muchas gracias"

 ** _Catherine se acercó a su lugar, y entonces empezó a disparar. El primer tiro dio en el centro, igual que el segundo, ¡y el tercero!. Wow, ella si es muy buena. El público también pensaba lo mismo ya que la empezaron a vitorear, y los más fuertes venían de su muy orgulloso padre, ya que obtuvo los 30 puntos de esta ronda. Volvió con los demás que la recibieron también con felicitaciones._**

"Eso fue muy genial, ¿dónde aprendiste a disparar así?" **_preguntó Chase._**

"Mi padre me enseño desde muy pequeña, eso y otros aspectos de la caballería" **_le respondió la princesa._**

"Eso ha de ser muy divertido" _**dijo Darling con un tono que tiene algo de tristeza, eso no paso desapercibido para Catherine.**_

"Pero tu no tienes que pensar en eso. Solo piensa en la competencia" **_dijo preocupada la pelinegra._**

 _ **Eso animo un poco más a la joven Charming, que ya era su turno para participar. Fue a su posición de tiro, cargo la primera flecha y disparo, dando en el anillo de los 9 puntos, con su segundo tiro dio más cerca del centro pero en el mismo anillo; después de cargar su última flecha, tomo un respiro y entonces disparó. Esta flecha si dio en el centro, dándole 28 puntos.**_

 _ **Al finalizar su turno, todos los participantes entraron al campo, entonces Blancanieves empezó a hablar.**_

"Felicidades a todos por su magnífico desempeño, estuvieron grandiosos. Y es un placer el declarar a Catherine Pendragon como la ganadora del Tiro con Arco, seguida de Darling Charming en segundo lugar, Chase Redford en tercero y Northon Nottingham en último lugar. Ahora será mejor que se preparen para el próximo evento que son las tradicionales Justas, alisten a sus caballos y que se diviertan"

 ** _Con esto una ronda de aplausos se hizo presente y todos se fueron para la siguiente etapa de la competencia._**

* * *

 ** _Los jóvenes caballeros se encontraban en los establos, preparando a sus caballos para las justas que iban a tener lugar. Darling estaba cepillando la melena de Sir Gallopad, cuando notó que un par de personas se le acercaban, y al ver sus rostros supo quienes eran: sus padres._**

 _ **El Sr. Charming lucía por su cabellera dorada (que incluye su bigote) y unos ojos azules que combinaban perfectamente con su vestimenta, que consistía en un saco color azul marino con hombreras doradas, por debajo una camisa color negra con un pañuelo color rojo decorando su cuello, unos pantalones color celeste y unos zapatos muy elegantes color negro. Por otra parte, la Sra. Charming tenía una cabellera plateada como; eh, bueno, una peluca de un juez. Usaba un vestido azul cielo tradicional con una falda de campana que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, con diseños azules y dorados y unas zapatillas azul marino.**_

"Hola padre, hola madre, ¿qué hacen aquí?" **_preguntó Darling que claramente estaba nerviosa por verlos._**

"Solo venimos a ver a nuestra querida hijita y preguntarle como la esta pasando" **_dijo el Sr. Charming._**

"La estoy pasando bien a decir verdad" **_respondió Darling._**

 ** _Ambos adultos expresaron unas miradas de preocupación ante esta declaración, pero estas cambiaron a unas miradas decididas para reforzar lo que iban a decir. Ante esto, Darling quedó algo confundida y preguntó_** "¿Acaso pasa algo?"

"Hija, vamos a ser honestos contigo. No nos agrada para nada la idea de que participes en esto, el que seas un caballero no es el comportamiento adecuado para una damisela" **_dijo la Sra. Charming._**

"Creo que han dejado muy claro durante todos estos años lo que ustedes piensan sobre mi comportamiento, ¿cuál es siquiera el punto de esta conversación?" **_respondió Darling._**

"El punto es que esto no es para nada seguro para ti, una damisela no debería usar armadura o tener una espada" **_dijo su padre._**

"Para su información yo no soy la única chica aquí, también esta la hija del Rey Arturo y yo no veo a su padre diciéndole que no debe participar en este competencia solo por ser una chica"

"Pero no es lo mismo, ella tiene un destino distinto al tuyo" **_dijo su madre._**

"Y de nuevo con lo del destino. Para su información ya he demostrado que yo no voy a esperar a que un príncipe me rescate, voy a escribir mi propia historia ya sea que les guste o no" **_dijo Darling que ya estaba molesta con sus padres._**

"Pero hija, esto no solo por el destino. Queremos que seas feliz y segura de lo que haces, esto podría ser solo una etapa de rebeldía por la que pasas" **_dijo su madre._**

"Yo estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, y me ayudaría que al menos lo entendieran el porque lo hago. Ahora, si me permiten, debo ir en camino para las justas"

 ** _Con esto Darling se fue junto a su caballo al campo de las justas molesta con sus padres. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Chase, el cual también estaba en camino junto a su caballo (uno normal no de ajedrez)._**

"Oye Darling, uum, ¿quieres hablar de lo que paso haya atrás?"

"No estoy del humor para hablar"

"¿Pero estas de humor para escuchar?"

"Creo, dispara"

"Es difícil el llevarse bien con los padres, en especial durante la adolescencia con todos estos cambios que pasamos..."

"Por favor no conviertas esto en clase de salud"

"Lo que trato de decir, es que a fin de cuenta, los padres quieren lo que creen que es mejor sus hijos, a veces tienen razón, otras veces no"

"Pero a ti no te obligan a hacer nada que tu no quieres"

"En eso tienes razón, yo siempre he seguido las reglas desde que tengo memoria"

 _ **Entonces llegó el hijo del sheriff por detrás de ellos, el cual empezó a hablar.**_

"El niño de mami y la hija desobediente, eso parece algo que pasa en televisión, aunque totalmente al revés"

"Esfúmate Nottingham" **_dijo Darling.._**

"Hey, solo estoy en busca de algo de diversión. Eso y decirte que deberías hacerle caso a tus padres"

"¿Disculpa?" **_dijo la princesa molesta por esa declaración._**

"Piénsalo, se la princesa que ellos quieren, cásate con alguien y pum, vida resuelta. Eso llega a ser muy sencillo, no entiendo porque no lo haces"

"Mejor lárgate de una vez, no es asunto tuyo" **_dijo Catherine que alcanzó a los demás. Con esto, Northon apresuró su paso dejando a los 3 solos._**

"Gracias, es complicado el no golpearle" **_dijo Chase._**

"Solo es auto-control. Ahora volviendo al tema anterior, Darling, que no te afecte como tus padres ven lo que haces siempre y cuando ames lo que hagas"

"En eso tienes razón, pero no entenderías completamente como me siento con esta situación"

"Tal vez no, pero si se que cada uno tiene sus propios problemas que tiene que resolver para crecer. Yo por ejemplo tuve que soportar el divorcio de mis padres"

"Perdona, yo no..." **_dijo Darling que fue interrumpida por su amiga._**

"Calma eso ya lo superé, a veces es duro al principio, pero uno finalmente enfrenta sus problemas diciendo como te sientes. Tú ya hiciste eso, así que a partir de aquí las cosas mejoraran y aprenderás grandes cosas de estas experiencias"

"Gracias, tu siempre sabes que decir" **_le expresó Darling._**

"Es una de las facultades de un buen líder el saber como apoyar a sus compañeros en problemas"

* * *

 ** _El sol de mediodía iluminaba el estadio en el cual se realizarían las justas, bueno en realidad no es un estadio, es más bien las gradas para el público y las vías separadas por una pared de madera pero decir estadio suena mejor._**

 ** _Todos estaban emocionados por este evento ya que es el más característico de la competencia, gritando los nombres de los caballeros conforme llegaban. Al estar todos ya listos, Blancanieves hizo una señal con la cual todo el ruido cesó y ella empezó a hablar._**

"Mis queridos concursante, las justas desde el principio han sido una de las principales actividades que se han desarrollado entre los caballeros desde el principio para proteger el honor de las personas que les importan. Este evento se llevará a cabo de la siguiente manera: Serán divididos en parejas, estas se van a enfrentar en una ronda cada una y los ganadores de estas van a competir para ver quien será el vencedor durante esta etapa. Estas parejas serán..."

 _ **Entonces un enanito trajo una pecera de vidrio con trozos de papel enrollados dentro que contenían los nombres de los participantes. Su Majestad sacó uno de estos y dijo en voz alta**_ "Darling Charming contra..." **_Puso su mano de nuevo dentro del jarrón sacando otro papel, con lo que continuó hablando_** "Northon Nottingham en la primera ronda, mientras que en la segunda serían Chase Redford contra Catherine Pendragon. Prepárense y les deseo toda la suerte del mundo"

 _ **Con sus caballos en extremos opuestos, Northon y Darling ya estaban listos con su lanzas de madera y cascos, los cuales estaban hechizados de manera que no produjeran ninguna clase de lesión grave. No pregunten cuál es el hechizo porque el nombre llega ser muy complicado de pronunciar.**_

"¡Será mejor que te rindas ahora muñeca, he vencido a los mejores en mi reino y tú no serás ni un problema!" **_dijo Nottingham._**

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!" **_respondió Darling._**

"El primero en derribar a su oponente gana y pasará al siguiente enfrentamiento. A mi señal empiezan" **_dijo Blancanieves._**

 ** _Ambos esperaron, con miradas determinadas hasta en Su Majestad exclamó_** "¡Ahora!"

 _ **Con esto fueron cabalgando contra el otro, posicionando sus lanzas de manera de poder golpear al otro. Al acercarse al centro, Darling llegó a darle a su oponente en el hombro derecho, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de su caballo.**_

"La ganadora de la primera ronda es Darling Charming" **_dijo Blancanieves, con lo cual todo el público estalló en aplausos para la joven princesa._**

 ** _Mientras que los padres de esta no sabían que hacer, reacciones así solo eran causadas cuando Daring participaba en la competencia, pero esta era su hija Darling y empezaban a cuestionar sobre si ella debería quedarse como una damisela esperando a ser rescatada cuando ella es totalmente capaz de cuidarse por si misma._**

 ** _Darling le dio la mano a Northon para ayudarle a levantarse pero este se rehusó y se fue enojado de ahí con una nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza que..._**

 _Hija, recuerda que eso es metafórico._

 ** _Bieeeen, que es metafórica. ¿Contentos?_**

 _Si, ahora continuemos con la historia._

 _ **Darling se retiró del lugar para observar la siguiente justa, con lo cual Chase y Catherine se prepararon para su turno.**_

"A mi señal empiezan" **_dijo Blancanieves._**

 ** _De nuevo hubo una pausa, hasta que Su Majestad exclamó_** "¡Ahora!"

 ** _Ambos cabalgaron en dirección al otro, posicionando sus lanzas y al llegar al punto donde se deben golpear ambos fallaron. Dieron la vuelta y se pusieron en el lado contrario esperando la señal para intentarlo de nuevo._**

"¡Ahora!" **_dijo Blancanieves, con lo cual reanudaron la cabalgata, y en esta ocasión al llegar al centro Catherine fue capaz de darle un golpe directo a Chase mandándolo al suelo. Con esto el público aplaudió por el espectáculo._**

 ** _Catherine fue a ayudar a Chase a levantarse y este aceptó gustosamente. Con esto se retiró y Blancanieves hablo nuevamente._**

"Felicidades a Catherine por su excelente desempeño, con el cual ella y Darling se van a enfrentar de inmediato para la ronda decisiva de la competencia"

 ** _Darling fue a su extremo, pero antes de que Catherine se fuera ella le hablo._**

"Demuéstrame tus habilidades, no espero nada menos de una Charming"

"Lo mismo digo"

 _ **Con ambas en su lugar, preparadas para lo que iba a venir, solo estaban esperando la señal de Blancanieves.**_

"¡Ahora!" **_dijo, con lo cual ambas se pusieron en marcha._**

 ** _En la primera corrida ambas fallaron, con lo cual dieron la vuelta, esperaron la señal y cargaron de nuevo. En esta ocasión Catherine golpeó a Darling pero esta se mantuvo estable, con lo cual tuvieron que dar la vuelta de nuevo._**

 _ **A la señal fueron de nuevo, esta vez decididas a hacerlo de una vez. Darling dio un golpe en el hombro a Catherine, haciéndola perder balance y que cayera.**_

"Es un placer el nombrar a Darling Charming como ganadora de la etapa de las justas, seguida de Catherine en segundo, Chase en tercero y nuevamente Northon en último lugar" **_dijo Blancanieves, con lo cual todos vitorearon hasta que ella dio señal para que se callaran y poder continuar._** "Como ambas princesas se encuentra empatas con cada una terminando en primer y segundo lugar en al menos un evento, se decidirá a la ganadora en un torneo a través de un combate a espadas entre ambas, así que será mejor que se preparen y que la pasen bien"

* * *

 _ **Después de un almuerzo para que todos descansaran un poco de la competencia (no se preocupen, no paso nada interesante ahí, al menos nada que pueda decir ahora) todos estaban listos para este momento.**_

 _Usualmente los combates de espadas no se utilizan para determinar al ganador, solo llegan a ser despliegues de habilidad entre el primer y segundo lugar de cada año para cerrar la competencia._

 _Pero el empate de este año ha hecho esto aún más interesante, en especial porque son dos princesas las que compiten por la victoria._

 _ **En mi opinión deberían a empezar a acostumbrarse a eso, porque luego de hoy muchas más niñas querrán ser caballeros en armadura brillante salvando al débil e indefenso. Estoy tan orgullosa de ellas 'snif' 'snif'. Concéntrate, esto se pondrá bueno.**_

 _ **Ambas llegaron al centro del estadio (esta vez de verdad), cubiertas en su totalidad por armaduras, la de Catherine decoradas con telas rojas y la de Darling con telas azules, ambas traían sus espadas para el combate. Cuando llegaron al centro, Blancanieves empezó a hablar.**_

"Queridas campeonas, ustedes durante el desarrollo de esta competencia han demostrado su valía como caballeros. Ahora será el momento para ver quien es realmente la mejor. Luego de saludarse ambas se darán la vuelta caminaran 3 pasos y escuchar la corneta se voltearan y van a comenzar, esto va a concluir en el momento en el que acorralen a su oponente de manera que este ya ni pueda hacer nada. Pueden empezar"

"Da una buena pelea" **_dijo Catherine._**

"No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ganar"

 _ **Ambas se dieron una reverencia, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron los pasos esperando tranquilamente al ruido de la corneta, concentradas en lo que iba a suceder. Entonces el instrumento sonó y ambas se dieron la vuelta comenzando el espectáculo.**_

 _ **Al principio solo caminaron en circulo mirándose a la otra, esperando el momento perfecto para ver quien iba a iniciar. Darling entonces avanzó y el choque de espadas comenzó, con cada golpe se producía un sonido metálico que ponía cada vez más ansiosa a la audiencia. El objetivo de ambas era el desarmar a su oponente pero eso era más complicado de hacer que decir.**_

 _ **Catherine entonces tomó la ventaja empujando a Darling en dirección a un muro, pero ella se dio cuenta y cambio de dirección permitiendole evitar caer en esa táctica. Aún así, la hija de Arturo seguía manteniendo el control de hacia donde se movían provocando que Darling tuviera que corregir los suyos de manera de no caer en desventaja.**_ _ **Sabía que si seguía así en algún momento se equivocaría y Catherine lo iba a aprovechar, debía pensar en un plan para contrarrestarla. De repente este plan vino a su mente y lo puso en marcha.**_

 _ **Catherine continuó dirigiéndolas hacia una esquina, pero Darling no permitió eso y en su lugar fueron una de las paredes, en donde la joven Charming se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.**_ _ **Catherine ya pudo concentrarse en desarmarla, pero cada golpe era bloqueado y no pudo desarmarla. Entonces Darling con un movimiento fugaz, fue capaz de colocarse de manera que dirigió a su compañera hacia la esquina de antes.**_

 _ **Ella ahora tenía la ventaja y no iba a desaprovecharla, de manera que con un movimiento final ella fue capaz de quitarle la espada.**_

"¡La campeona de este año es Darling Charming!" _**exclamó Blancanieves, con lo cual todos estallaron de regocijo por la nueva campeona.**_

 _ **Incluso los reyes Charming, que sorprendentemente se encontraban orgullosos de su hija por esto y aplaudían por ella.**_

 _ **En el campo, Darling ayudo a Catherine a levantarse, con lo cual ambas celebraron este maravilloso combate.**_

* * *

 ** _Ya en la noche, luego de la ceremonia de premiación (nada interesante, solo medallas para todos, incluso para Northon que era de participante), todos fueron al baile de clausura en el cual sirvieron una deliciosa cena y ahora era tiempo de algo de diversión en la pista. Darling estaba en una esquina esperando porque la música estaba algo aburrida para ella y solo veía su medalla, orgullosa de lo que había logrado para ella._**

 ** _Entonces vio que sus padres se acercaban, esperaba unas miradas furiosas pero en su lugar cuando ellos llegaron la abrazaron._**

"¿Acaso esta es una nueva forma de decir que están molestos conmigo?" **_dijo confundida._**

"Todo lo contrario, esta es una forma de decir que lo sentimos" _**dijo el Sr. Charming.**_

"Querida, queremos disculparnos por no apoyarte en el pasado" **_dijo la Sra. Charming._**

"Al verte ahí, durante el combate, nos dimos cuenta de que tu eres capaz de ser una caballero tan bueno como tus hermanos, enfrentando las adversidades y saliendo victoriosa, dando lo mejor que tienes para ofrecer al mundo. Eso es algo de que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso" **_dijo el rey._**

 _ **Ante esta respuesta, Darling no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lagrimas de alegría. La medalla estaba bien, pero el saber que al fin tenía el apoyo de sus padres era lo mejor que podía obtener.**_

 _ **Finalmente se calmaron y dejaron de abrazarla, con lo cual su madre le dijo**_ "Disfruta del festejo"

 ** _Ella fue en camino con sus amigas de Ever After para disfrutar algo de tiempo con ellas, pero entonces alguien la llamo por su nombre. Al voltear para ver quien era vio a Chase que aún llevaba puesto su armadura._**

"Hola Darling, felicitaciones por la victoria. Te la mereces" _**dijo Chase.**_

"Muchas gracias, ¿algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?" **_preguntó Darling._**

"Bueno, ¿me preguntaba si me permitirías bailar esta pieza contigo?"

 _ **Chase estaba parado ahí esperando que la respuesta de la joven princesa. Darling rápidamente dedujo las intenciones del joven, y en base a eso ella respondió:**_

"Lo siento Chase, pero creo que no"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" **_dijo el joven confundido._**

"Lo que quiero decir es que, tú eres una gran persona y un amigo genial. Yo solo no te veo de esa manera" **_respondió la princesa._**

"Ah, esta bien, entiendo. Yo estaré por ahí con mi madre"

"Perdóname por herirte"

"No te preocupes, son tus sentimiento y los respeto. Espero que encuentres a la persona adecuada"

"Igualmente"

 _ **Después de esto, Chase se alejo en dirección con su madre. Pero entonces Catherine (quien escuchó todo) apareció detrás de Darling.**_

"Yo personalmente creí que ustedes dos serían una pareja" **_dijo Catherine._**

"Yo no siento eso por él, lo veo como un hermano"

"Es entendible, pero puedo preguntar quien te gusta"

"¿Porqué crees que me gusta alguien?" _**preguntó Darling.**_

"No lo sabía, pero ahora mismo te sonrojaste con la pregunta, así que ahora lo sé" _**dijo señalando el sonrojo que tenía Darling**_ "¿Acaso ese chico vino aquí a apoyarte?"

"Si y no. Si vino pero..." **_Darling se detuvo, no sabía que decir, estaba acorralada._**

 ** _Así que lo que hizo fue el voltear a la dirección donde se encontraban sus amigas y con una sonrisa en la cara pronunció en voz baja el nombre de la persona de la que se enamoro._** "Apple White"

 ** _Catherine se quedo algo sorprendida por eso, no era para nada lo que esperaba._**

"Wow, ya es la segunda vez este día que me cachas con la guardia baja. Enamorada de la más bella del reino, no te puedo culpar por eso. ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente?"

"Aún no se"

"Bueno, te dejo para que vayas con ella. Y no te preocupes, lo vas a deducir pronto" **_con esto Catherine se alejo, y Darling reanudo su camino hacia Maddie y Apple._**

 _ **Al llegar con ellas, Maddie de inmediato le dio un abrazo y le felicitó por su victoria. Apple también la felicitó y Darling les agradeció a ambas. Hoy había logrado superar una prueba, pero sabía que mañana otra iba a venir e iba a ser más desafiante, pero no iba a rendirse.**_

* * *

Espero que hayan llegado hasta el final y les haya gustado esta historia. Y que les hubiera agradado la bola curva que hice con Chase, a mi me agrada pero yo siempre voy a shippear Darling/Apple y en no van a faltar aquí.

Dejen sus comentarios y que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Los veo luego.


End file.
